Koneko
by chisaineko311
Summary: What happens when a cat hanyou is sent to the Feudal Ages and meets up with Inu Yasha's older brother? Is there something special about this girl? (This is not my first fanfiction, but it is the first I am REALLY going to try and finish no matter what.) (
1. Default Chapter

Koneko  
  
I do not own any of the characters I may use in this story.  
  
Summary: What happens when a cat hanyou is sent to the Feudal Ages and meets up with Inu Yasha's older brother? Is there something special about  
this girl?  
  
Chapter One: Family Trouble, and the Red Mirror  
I woke up at five, which was late for me. The dark room seemed so light to me as my cat eyes absorbed and used the light of my geckos heat lamp. I could feel the lamps heat on my lightly furred limps as I stretched, arching my back just like a cats until I heard a popping sound. Dropping down to sit upon my knees I looked towards the tv and turned it on the lowest volume setting. I curled up on my long body pillow to watch the boring early shows I had seen nearly fifty times before by now. I glanced down and stared at my fingers in boredom, without a sound I unsheathed ten equally sharp claws, sinking them into the soft fabric of my pillow then drawing them back in at the very light padding sounds of my mothers footsteps as she walked about her room.  
  
I climbed out of my bed and began to change from my pajamas. By the time the sound of my mothers footsteps reached the base of the staircase that led to the upstairs I had on a pair of jeans, pulling a black shirt over my head. Mother opened the door right as I had finished brushing out my fizzy hair, she smiled at me as usual. I returned the smile, just then her eyes fellow down to my right hip, her smile became a furious frown. My eyes widened at her sudden rage and dropped down to gaze at a six foot long monster right by the hip Mother was staring at.  
  
Wait it wasn't a mosnter, it was a tail, I had my own tail! For a moment I forgot my mothers anger entirely, A tail, I had a tail, my own fuzzy lovable.... "-Hey!", I shrieked as my mother latched onto my new appendage, yanking away crazily as if she'd gone entirely mad. I started to scream in pain and shock, Mother wouldn't release it. My fluffy tail was being mutilated by my mothers hands!  
  
Finally she gave up on attempting to rip Fluffy from me. Beginning to cry as she fell onto the floor heavily, looking like an upset toddler. A brick wall of communication crumbled away and she began to talk in her suddenly emotional distress. "I know I shouldn't have married that man-", My Father?! She'd never spoken to me about Father, never even mentioned him, "-he was just so wise and understanding, handsome too, never thought twive about marrying him at all when he proposed....." Her nose wrinkled and she nearly hissed out, "Then I saw that wretched tail, and those...cat ears. Feline eyes locked on me like a dangerous beast. I'd married a monster!"  
  
She reached out as if to stroke my tail, but unknowingly I drew it away from her seeking hands. All of the sudden I understood why I had such good eyes, sharp hearing, claws, and Fluffy, my new tail, My father was a cat? Wait maybe I didn't fully understand yet. I began to throw questions at her, "How could you never tell my about something like that?!" Mother struggled to reply, manadging to imterrupt me before I went on a rampage. "I wanted you to be normal! If you didn't know about your father I thought you'd never gain his....abnormalitys, Mutations."  
  
I narrowed my eyes and threw my hands infront of her face, my claws sprang out. "Mother this isn't normal!" Mother gasped and stared at my claws, "No!......It can't be! You can't be a mutant, not my daughter." I shook my head and resheathed my claws, "Mutants can't be made by being sired or birthed by one mom, my..... they have to be from something else-" "What el-" "Mom! What is I'm another species all together?!" I sounded excited, and I was, but Mother looked horrified. "No! I won't allow such nonsense, you must... get ready for, and go to school. Get moving!"  
  
She kissed my forehead as if nothing was wrong and then rushed out. I stared after her, and for the first time began to feel hate for her. How dare she hide the truth from me. I had to learn more...., but I had school to go to. I shook my head and began to pack my backpack, instead of textbooks, I put in snacky foots and clothing. Mother would get to worry about me I had decided, she'd spill more stuff about her past if worried. Packing a few blankets, a flashlight, and a few other items I headed out, pretending I was headed for school as I passed mother, but instead I turned towards the park.  
  
I headed straight for the baseball field and crawled my way into a hole under the Away Team's dugout benchs. Nobody put I knew about the hole, but even I had never gotten the chance to explore it yet. Flicking on my flashlight on low so I could see around with my sharp cat eyes. I shoved a piece of cardboard over the hole I had gone through so no one could see the flashlight's bright glow. "Whoa", I said in an admiring whisper, the cave was a large room, about hte size of a nice living room. Pushing my backpacks strap up higher on my shoulder I started to walk along the wall. I found a dry spot on the wall and was about to lean onto it when my flashlights beam caught a glowing red wall across from me.  
  
My eyes widened and I walked straight towards it in interest. The red was shaped like an oval and looked smooth as glass, completely different from the rest of the cave's walls. I reached forward to touch it, instead of feeling a solid mirror like object my hand went right through, I drew back my hand swiftly and glared at it. Finally reaching out again, I pushed my hand about the silky feeling substance. Curiousity overtook me and I walked right into it, slipping through the wall like passing through a doorway covered with silk hangings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I emerged into a dark room, my eyes focused more to give my a clear view. I was in a bedroom, and it was huge. Looking around I stopped stock still at the sound of a very light snore. My eyes flew to a large form under the overs on the old styled bed. The figure stirred as if feeling my gaze and it sat up. I froze like a deer in headlights as two inhuman golden eyes locked right on mine.  
  
They narrowed and suddenly the man they belonged to wasn't in that bed anymore, he was right infront of me. His hand closed about my throat and I was lifted a near foot upwards to be steadied to look at him face to face, now I was interested in his golden eyes, I was terrified by them as they locked deep onto mine like staring at a picture. My feet were off the ground and I was panicing. My tail flailing around a bit as if trying to balance myself before I manedged to control it, making it be a ladder under me so I wasn't standing on thin air.  
  
"Where did you come from?", he snarled in a controlled tone that made my skin ripple in a wave, goosebumps growing on my arms. I choked down my fear and tried to reply, making only a few gasping noises at first, but then finally, "I don't know, I just walked through this red stuff and appeared here." He growled and glanced behind him at a smooth red mirror. Shaking at the feeling of his claws on my skin, my tail swung at him on its own will. Instead of hitting flesh it hit something softed then I expected his leg to be.  
  
Looking downwards half in curiousity, and half in wanting to avoid his gaze, I gulped, sighting a silky white tail wrapped about my own, which was nearly as white as his. My tail flailed back and forth trying to free itself, but his hold was way too strong. I felt more panic building up in my stomach, and I fell limp as possible, knowing better then to fight to the point of exaustion, I would try to escape later. Even my tail got the message and went limp.  
  
He seemed to feel better after my admitting defeat, he set my onto the ground, his tail still coiled about mine tightly. "You came through the mirror?", he questioned testily. I nodded in reply, my chin knocking into the knuckles of the hand still about my throat two times before he released me. I began to take in breath after heavenly breath as he stared at me in thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's not really long as I hoped to make it. But this is the first chapter. Please Review. Flames welcome. I need some ideas on the next chapter, and something I should change in this one. And of course I'd love compliments as well. Compliments are what keeps me going.  
  
Question: Should I change this into third person? 


	2. Koneko: Chapter 2

Koneko  
  
Thanks for the review Kaiulani89.  
~~~~ It really helps me if I get reviews, as long as I know somebody likes what  
I'm doing so far. Please R+R people.  
~~~~  
Questions that may be in your head:  
  
Q: What is the main characters name?, A: Rainy (She is from the future, so she won't have any SPECIAL name like some in the past, but I wanted it not  
to be too normal.)  
  
Q: Who is the man that she's met up with?, A: Well I'd have to say  
Sesshoumaru, Final Answer.  
~~~~  
  
Last Chapter: Looking downwards half in curiousity, and half in wanting to avoid his gaze, I gulped, sighting a silky white tail wrapped about my own, which was nearly as white as his. My tail flailed back and forth trying to free itself, but his hold was way too strong. I felt more panic building up in my stomach, and I fell limp as possible, knowing better then to fight to the point of exaustion, I would try to escape later. Even my tail got the  
message and went limp.  
  
He seemed to feel better after my admitting defeat, he set my onto the ground, his tail still coiled about mine tightly. "You came through the mirror?", he questioned testily. I nodded in reply, my chin knocking into the knuckles of the hand still about my throat two times before he released me. I began to take in breath after heavenly breath as he stared at me in  
thought.  
  
Chapter Two: I can't go home?  
  
My eyes slowly went upwards from the ground, his feet were bare, but he was wearing balloon like white pants, 'I've got to get me some of those', I thought to myself, then my eyes stopped rigth above his waistline......'Where's his shirt!' My eyes dropped swiftly back down and focused on a few marble tiles. The milky white hairs along my neck began to prick. I was coated in the white hairs, nobody could tell they were there unless they placed a hand upon my skin, they just made me look very pale, like I didn't get out much.  
  
I could feel his golden eyes still on me and finally my head shot upwards and my eyes locked onto his, I was sick of staring at the floor. The man narrowed his eyes as if I was threatening him and somehow I could sense he was tensing his right hand fingers. I started to back away slightly. 'The mirror, that's what he was looking at right? That means I must've gone through it, maybe-', my thoughts were interrupted when I backed right into something, and it wasn't the mirror.  
  
The man had blocked me! I spun around, my back now to the bed and shook slightly in worry. "The mirror......", he paused as if thinking on his words, "How did you travel through it?" My eyes locked on his and I shook my head, backing towards the bed post I knew was there. "I-I didn't mean to!" His eyes narrowed again and he watched me press my back against a post of his bed. I felt better with something behind me.  
  
"Do not make me repeat myself." His voice was icy and made me shiver. Trying to think rapidly on what kind of reply he wanted. I half yelled the answer, "It was just this red stuff in this cave wall and I checked it out then passed right through it and appeared here!" I winced at my tone, it was echoing throughout the bed chamber, the man growled and covered his pointy ears. "Wench!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and slipped past the bed post and backwards even further. "Well you asked for it! Scaring people like that." His eyes slitted and he started to walk slowly towards me, finally letting go of his ears, though he seemed in slight pain. "What kind of a fool demon are you-" I interrupted him, "Demon?!" I manedged to keep from screaming that out.  
  
He growled and stopped next to the bed post I had been standing next to a few minutes ago. "Neko you best stop yelling, if you ruin my hearing you'll be the next thing to be damedged." His voice was cold and angry, though his face did not show it. I shook my head and kept inching to my right, towards the mirror. "I'm not a cat, and I'm not a demon. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
He ran at me again, blocking my way towards the mirror that was shimmering just a few feet from me. 'So close!' "Why won't you let me leave?", I whined, trying to inch around him, he didn't move, but it was clear he wasn't going to let me get past him. He didn't even reply to my question, just stood there in half thought. I finally stopped moving and backed away from him. Gripping the shoulder strap of my backpack so tightly that my knuckles went white.  
  
"You were able to pass through the mirror just like that?", he questioned, his eyes locked on me. I sighed and replied, "Yes!, what's so special about it? You live in a hole in the ground, big deal." His lip curled upward slightly, revealing a fang as his fangs clenched tightly together. He ran towards me again, his claws sinking into my backpack and ripping it free of my shoulder. "Hey!", I shouted, staring mournfully as he sliced the poor bag into ribbons to get at what was inside.  
  
I started to run forward, trying to gather up all my clothing and a few of my favorite candys, he just glared at me and his tail wrapped about my favorite t-shirt and lifted it up towards his hands, but I took ahold of the bottom of it. "No, not my Ranma 1/2 shirt!", I cried and held on for dear life as he tried to shake me off of it. "Release it wench."  
  
I gave off a hiss and my claws curled outward and sank into the cotton, "No it's mine!" Tears were coming to my eyes as he knocked me against the floor trying to get ahold of the t-shirt. "My name's not wench, neko, or demon either, and let go of my stuff!" He released the shirt in midswing and I flew into a wall. Sliding down to the floor and cringing in pain. He just picked up one of the other t-shirts and started to examine it, ripping it to shreds in his claws to test the material.  
  
I growled and hugged the shirt to me, "Leave my clothes alone." I slowly tried to stand up, surprised that I was perfectly fine even though I was certain I heard a snap when I hit the wall. I started towards him, "Get away from it you ass!" His tail swept at me and I surprised myself again, leaping right over it and landing against his chest. My weight sent him backwards a few steps and I fell to the floor, glaring upwards at him, still holding the Ranma shirt.  
  
"What is your name?", he pretty much ordered to know as he took hold of my flashlight, staring at it, then at me. He seemed curious over all my things. I snorted and rocked my shirt back and forth like a baby, "Rainy." He snorted, a half laugh likely, "I thought Neko Youkai disliked rain, so why would they name their child after it?" My eyes widened then narrowed as I leapt to my feet.  
  
Surprising him so much I manedged to rip the flashlight from his hands, "I'm not a cat, or a demon!" "Then what are you?", he replied very calmly, too calmly. I glared up at him and thought about shooting the flashlights beam into his eyes, but decided against it. "I'm a human, and my name is Rainy." Though I was starting to doubt that very much, I had a tail, and claws, could I really be a cat....demon?  
  
"Rainy.....hmph." If looks could kill he would've been gasping for air as he lay on the floor, my glare was that bad. "Well if you think your name is so much better then what is it?!" His eyes locked on my face and he replied, "I, am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." I scoffed, "You know, I didn't introduce myself like that. I, am Rainy, Child of McDonalds."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and growled, "McDonalds?" I widened my eyes, "Man you've lived down here too long, is this place under a nuclear plant?" He seemed slightly bewildered, but then returned his face to a cool calculating scowl. "What is McDonalds, and What is a Nuclear Plant?" I blinked at him and felt alittle dizzy, "My god, we really aren't in 2003 anymore are we?"  
  
"2003?!", he didn't manedge to hold his shock. "Well that really does answer my question", I sighed and shook my head. "How far did that damn thing take me back?", I wondered, gazing at the mirror instead of him for once. "That's 500 years woman.....you dress just like my brothers wench." "Stop calling me by other names, I'm Rainy! that would make it 1503, damn you're dead in my time." He shook his head and snorted, "I'll live another 1000 years if I don't die in a fight." I couldn't help it, I fainted, Math always made me dizzy.  
  
~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading, please R+R, should I continued the story in 2003? Or  
should it be in the past instead?  
Should they meet up with Inu Yasha and Kagome?  
And what weapon should Rainy be able to master? 


End file.
